


Need

by orphan_account



Series: Warmth (Smutty WinterIron) [12]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Claiming Bites, Come Inflation, Creampie, Double Knotting, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Established Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark, F/M, Female Tony, Female Tony Stark, Forced Heat, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Knotting, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Selves, Multiple Sex Positions, Omega Tony, Omega Tony Stark, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Rutting, Vaginal Sex, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, alternate Bucky Barnes, forced rut, on all accounts, vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When James is thrown inside the dimly lit room, he’s absently aware he’s not alone right away, however when he finally catches his breath, rolls over and looks at them he’s—well, shocked is putting it lightly.“Holy shit.”The other long-haired him snorts, jerking a metal thumb at the two flesh armed one. “What’s what he said.” His accent is noticeably Russian.The younger version of him—the one with two flesh arms—glares at the Russian one. “You were just as shocked. Don’t try and pretend you weren’t.”-----Or: Toni gets fucked by three different Buckys (one of which is already her boyfriend) when they're all drugged with something to force both a Heat and Ruts on them.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark/James "Bucky" Barnes/James "Bucky" Barnes
Series: Warmth (Smutty WinterIron) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470242
Comments: 9
Kudos: 428





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, I'm back with uh, a foursome this time.
> 
> This does include dubious consent all around but is a happy ending (which isn't actually written but you'll know what I mean when you finish reading).
> 
> Hope you enjoy, I've never written something like this before.
> 
> As a side note, the Toni I write is born 1982, and Howard and Maira die December 16, 1997, instead.

When James is thrown inside the dimly lit room, he’s absently aware he’s not alone right away, however when he finally catches his breath, rolls over and looks at them he’s—well, shocked is putting it lightly.

“Holy shit.”

The other long-haired him snorts, jerking a metal thumb at the two flesh armed one. “What’s what he said.” His accent is noticeably Russian.

The younger version of him—the one with two flesh arms—glares at the Russian one. “You were just as shocked. Don’t try and pretend you weren’t.”

Russian—is what James is gonna call him for the moment—rolls his eyes then eyes James. “Are you from this world?”

James nods, he would know if he wasn’t, right? He didn’t exactly arrive here through some random ass magic portal, so he guesses this is his world, but then that meant—

“How did you guys end up here then?”

“I was fighting an offshoot of HYDRA when I was hit with a ray of sorts. I distinctly remember travelling through a portal and landing here.” Russian offers with a shrug.

Bucky—because this is obvious _before_ —licks his lips and lets out a shaky breath. “I was falling when the portal opened under me.”

James grimaces. At least he won’t end up becoming the Winter Solider in his original world at this rate. “It’s probably better you got brought here then.”

Russian, seeming to catch what James was saying, nods. “He’s right.”

“So what should I call you.” He asks Russian, gesturing to Bucky. “He obviously goes by Bucky, I go by James nowadays.”

Bucky looks curious and confused—he looks pretty lost in general. He had just had a traumatic event only to end up here of all places, no doubt he’s being reminded of Azzano by the unnatural pale tone of his skin.

“I…” Russian trails off and blinks. “I haven’t thought about it. I only recently gained freedom, a name seemed unnecessary at the time. But… I wouldn’t be opposed to Yasha, it is the Russian equivalent to James. So makes senses, da?”

“Can one you please tell me what the hell you’re talking about?” Bucky demands. “Why do you both have metal arms, why do you have a Russian accent and where the hell are we?”

“You’re in the future.” Yasha drops without even a hint of being apologetic at the blunt tone. “We lost our arm and become a HYDRA murder puppet for seventy years.”

Bucky slid down the wall to sit. He doesn’t say anything for a long time, his uneven breaths are audible in the silent room—too silent room with only the quiet buzz of the old yellow-tinted lightbulb.

“Did you have to say it like that?” He questions and Yasha rolls his eyes.

But before James could chew Yasha out, he jolts sharply at the realisation that—“Toni. Holy shit, fuck.” He tugs at his hair sharply, because, _fuck_ how had he allowed himself to be taken down and leave Toni unprotected? He’s aware of the other two Alphas’ eyes on him as he has a meltdown. He even goes as far as to punch the wall, with his metal fist thankfully, making a dent into the concrete. “ _Fuck_.”

“Who’s Toni?” Bucky croaks.

“Toni Stark, she’s—we were together when we got jumped.”

Yasha tilted his head. “Huh. Toni Stark is male in my world.”

“Stark—like Howard Stark?”

James grimaces at the thought of December 16, 1997. “Unfortunately, but if we see her at any point, don’t mention him, will you?”

Bucky gave a puzzled frown.

However, before anyone could add anything the door is pulled open. They jump to attention, ready to fight and were met with guns.

“Get to your backs the walls! Now!”

Yasha snarls and the armed men raised their weapons.

James moves first, pressing his back and it prompts Bucky to follow him his lead, and after a moment Yasha did too.

“Good boys.” The man in charge drawls mockingly. Yasha hisses and it made James snarl too—an _insult_.

It made the Alpha in him fizzle along his skin in a desire to right the insult.

“Bring her in.”

James tenses—Toni.

She was being held up by two Betas, her feet barely supporting her. Her exhaustion was palpable and the swelling on her left check—reminiscent of a slap—made him baring his teeth before he could stop himself. “You dare lay a hand on her!”

The man—an Alpha—smirks, unfazed by his words and James promised himself he would be the one to kill the man.

Then another man appears, one wearing a lab coat and—shoves a needled into Toni’s neck. She mewls, fighting to getting away but the guards held her tight.

James snarls again and they chuck her into the room. She hit the concrete floor harshly and she whimpers. The scent of a distressed Omega—of a distressed Omega he was familiar with—set him off. James threw himself at the man, fingers flexing, ready to claw the man’s face apart when—

He’s hit with a dart, the dart itself isn’t what stops him—it’s the rush of heat and _god_ he knew that feeling—is. He falls to his knees, pawing at the dart as the other two are darted as well before the damn Nazis are gone, door locked tight.

“Well done.” Yasha hisses as both he and Bucky slid down the wall to sit.

“Oh shut up.” Bucky surprisingly bit back. “I was seconds behind following James.”

“Fuck.” James bows over, trembles as the smell of three Alpha’s ruts fill the air.

It fills James with dread—an Alpha in a rut was _unrelentingly_ _territorial_ and here was three of them. James only hopes that their similar scents trick their second genders into thinking they were actually related, that way they wouldn’t think each other trespassing.

Then—

Heat.

James’ nostrils flair as the sweet scent of chocolate and coffee beans fills the air.

Toni whimpers and three sets of matching blue eyes snap to her. She curls into a ball, trembling as the forced heat works its purpose of attracting a mate.

It’s Yasha that curses this time.

No one moves for a long time. It was the only thing they could do to not snap and leap at Toni.

But she rolls onto her back, writhes and arches her back, mewling for the Alphas she knew was there to help. The soft panting, large doe eyes searching as she tugs at her shirt.

The smell of slick fills the already thick and heated air.

James throbs, bits his cheek.

James finds his eyes searching for his alternate selves and them too.

“Alphas.” She keens and _that_ —that’s it.

All three are moving, crawling forward with a single-minded goal as the scent of an in heat Omega sets their Rut mindset off.

The omega needed them and they would give her what she needed.

Soft touches and the tugging of clothes as they were removed. Little sighs escape Toni, just as far gone as they were. They touch her, some even bordering on rough and she loves it just as much.

Kneading and kisses.

Toni mewls and James captures her lips first, a slow kiss and he catches her bottom lip between his teeth at the happy little noises she makes as Bucky trails his fingers down her belly and hips and as Yasha swirls his thumbs around her nipples and they hardened beneath the attention.

Bucky, settled between Toni’s open legs, kisses the path his hands had taken before he finds the pearl between her legs with a quick caress and—Toni mewls, back arching and wiggles her hips wanting more.

“Please.” She pants. All three Alpha groan happily at the smell of the slick that slips free because of her wiggling.

Bucky doesn’t hesitate to move down and drag his tongue across her cunt. Licking her once, twice, three times, and then parted the lips with his fingers to shove his tongue inside and began licking.

Yasha lowers his mouth to her perky right nipple to lavish it and Toni kneads James’s shoulders as he explores her mouth.

Her orgasms catches Toni by surprise and she mewls, writhing as the waves of pleasure wash over her. Bucky slurps up the juices she releases before pulling back with an audible _pop_.

Bucky licks his lips clean and finds James's eyes. He rumbles, actual words beyond them all.

_You first._

James nods, pulling back to remove his clothes.

He rolls Toni onto her side, slotting behind her, nuzzling her shoulder and Bucky lifts her leg, resting it against his shoulder and giving James better access, he huffs his thanks as he reaches down to press his thick erection to her entrance, getting a soft gasp from Toni

Her happy mewl as he slid home was as satisfying as the feeling of pushing in until he was fully sheathed. He groans in appreciation.

“Please. Please.”

Then he began rocking his hips. Slowly at first, careful not to hurt Toni. Then at the soft pleads for more, picks his speed up.

Yasha’s hand slips behind Toni’s neck, drawing her upwards. She uses what strength her arms had to do just that, blink half-lidded eyes at Yasha, purring as James fucks her.

Yasha watches the way her breast sway, listens to the slapping of skin, the moans and the keens. He slips his metal thumb into her mouth and eagerly watches Toni suck on the digit, swirling her tongue around.

She manages a chirp. _You like?_

_Very much._ He rumbles, eyes falling back to watching the way James slid in and out rapidly, watches the way James snarls, nips at her shoulder as his knot begins to inflate. James’s thrusts sped up, nearly knocking the wind out of Toni from the force of it and creating the most obscene noises as skin smacks skin.

Yasha removes his thumb to press his lips to her, exploring his uncharted territory.

Bucky groans at the sight as he uses his free hand to stroke Toni’s clit.

James’s thrusts began getting erratic as if he was trying to reach Toni’s womb by sheer force only.

When he reaches his limit, James made a small strained noise, grips onto her hip and pulls her as close as physically possible. One thrust, two thrusts, a third thrust and he completely stops. Then the burst of hot cum that follows was pure pleasure for Toni, and the moan she releases sounds like it could have come straight from a high-budgeted porn video.

When the knot starts forming the walls of her cunt catches around the edges of it and pushes it impossibly further in to the point that the head of James’ dick pressing up against Toni’s cervix. The strings of cum felt endless splashing against it constantly, painting her walls.

The all-encompassing pressure and pleasure and James biting claim throws her off the deep end and Toni comes, wailing loudly against Yasha’s mouth.

When James’s knot deflates and he pulls out, Toni whines softly as it forces some of his cum out of her. She’s quickly rolled onto her back and Bucky doesn’t waste a second, sheathing himself in one go. The combination of him and James’s cum causes a patch of skin below her navel in inflate.

A sight that has Bucky rumble in contentment and brushes fingers over the swell.

All of them watch eagerly as Bucky experimentally pulls out with his fingers still touching the swell, the area sinks as space was made. The fingers shot up and Toni gasps as Bucky thrusts back inside, cum forcibly pushed out and in as Bucky sets a steady pace

Toni keens loudly, hands flailing about to take hold of something. Both James and Yasha grab them, pampering them with kiss and nips.

Toni raises her hips, desperate for more and Bucky grabs her right leg, pace slowing as he shifts to kneel over her left leg, and held it to his chest as his hips returned to the almost jackhammering pace.

She wails again, her grip tightening, as her back arches at the new depth Bucky reaches at the position change.

_Yes, yes, yes, yes!_

Bucky was knotting her before long, setting her leg down to lean down and bite his own claim on her bared neck. She throws her head back, panting, eyes watering as she comes.

Yasha, knowing he was next, began removing his clothes in preparations and when Bucky’s knot finally deflates, they lift Toni when she struggles to move and lines her cunt up to Yasha’s erection before sitting her down. Toni throws her head back, keening as she grapples at James and Bucky’s shoulders, who hold her steady as Yasha grips her hips and fucks up into her.

Head slumping onto James’s shoulder despite the sharp thrusts, Toni pants and purrs as Bucky places a hand on her inflated belly. She rests one of hers on top of his and links their fingers.

She mewls. _Will definitely pup._

Happy snarls from all three were their replies.

Yasha hisses, fingers digging into her flesh hard enough to leave bruises as his knot begins to form. He cups the back of her neck, pulling her down to claim her as he catches just as deeply as the two before and releases his spill with a snarl.

Toni whimpers, eyes rolling as she tumbles into her fourth orgasms. She paws weakly but nuzzles into Yasha’s shoulder happily.

No one moves for a long time, even once Yasha’s knot deflates, Toni’s content purring and Yasha’s breath slowly evening breathing the only sound.

Then James presses a kiss between Toni’s shoulder blade, one hand rubbing his erection—the thing about the serum they had, even Bucky, was the refractory period. It had made heats unbearable since he’d been free. Steve was damn lucky he was Beta.

James rumbles questioningly and Toni nods, reaching out to paw in his direction.

So James ends up on his back and Toni laying across his chest as he slowly rolls his hips. Yasha crouches behind her, eyeing the way they connect for a moment before reaching out, swiping some of the slick-and-cum mix and drags it to her ass. It takes little work to fit two fingers, then a third before scissoring to open her up. Eventually he groans softly, satisfied with the stretch and presses the head of his cock to her.

Toni purrs as he sheathes himself in all the way. James from beneath her groans as well, faintly feeling Yasha, especially since they were by no means small. When Toni wiggles her hips they pull back until just the tips and thrust back in, quickly fall into a rhyme.

Toni turns her attention to Bucky as he jerks himself off as he watched them both fuck her. She chirps her query and Bucky rumbles, shuffling forward to allow Toni to get her hands on him and take as much as she could into her mouth, humming happily and Bucky hisses. He gently fists her hair, guiding Toni as she sucks him off.

She runs her tongue over his slit, uses light teeth as she takes him back all the way and swallowed around him. Bucky soft gasps and the occasional buck of his hips makes her gag.

James’s dick hits that lovely spot inside her perfectly as his hands were on her ass, groping her cheeks and using it as leverage to pull her down onto his member while also stretching her wide for Yasha, who grabbed Toni’s hips, his grip bruising, as he pounded the air out of her lungs.

Toni was in heaven; eyes rolling to the back of her head. It was so much! The feeling of their cocks inside her, the burn at the back of her throat, the slight pain of Yasha’s grip on her and James’s fingers digging into her ass, Bucky’s fist holding her hair. They were fucking her perfectly; fucking her the way she _needs_.

Bucky climaxes first, pulling back as to not choke Toni as he comes in her mouth. She swallows it happily, smacking her lips and smiling at Bucky, who ducks down to share a kiss, chasing the taste himself on her tongue.

James was next, he snarls at Yasha in warning and Yasha groans, feeling the knot through the wall between them. Toni squeals, clenching down on them both as a result. Yasha hisses.

James holds Toni tightly against him as he spills and it gave Yasha the leverage to work his own knot inside as it began to inflate. Toni mewls at the feeling, trying to present her ass impossibly more to accommodate for the second knot.

And when Yasha manages to shove it inside after some work, sealing him there, Toni howls as she comes, clenching so tightly it was almost painful. Yasha leans down, pressing kisses to her spine as James kisses her neck and Bucky keeps her mouth occupied.

* * *

When they finally ease back into themselves, none of them move from their places curled around the thoroughly sated sleeping Omega.

“Guess Yasha and I aren’t gonna be heading back to our worlds then.” Bucky tries to go for humour but the blatant disbelief was too profound.

Yasha makes a sound in agreement as he eyes Toni’s full belly—and fuck, the idea that she would be carrying one or more of their pups was…exciting. He hadn’t expected the feeling, but he wants this oddly. A fresh start.

Not like he’s gonna miss anyone in his original world.

Bucky was off a similar mindset—everyone thought him dead now and even if this hadn’t happened, he probably would’ve asked to say if he could avoid what would have happened to him.

James’s thoughts, on the other hand, went straight to the Avengers and fuck, what would Rhodey do when he found out? Sure he’d gotten the man’s bless to date Toni, but… _Holy Shit_.

He wants to snort at the irony about all the stuff the Rogues had spat about Toni when they’d first started looking at one another with the possibility of something more.

They hissed how she was taking advantage of him. He wants to cry because, yes they had talked about a future together but… _this_.

James only hopes she doesn’t hate him for it happening this way and with the addition of two other versions of him.

(James is already bitterly amused at what Steve is gonna be like when he realised Bucky is a version of him that is not damaged.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hours later they are all rescued, where after a check-up, a very serious conversation happens between them all.
> 
> Rhodey is rightfully angry but also understanding when they all learn what exactly HYDRA had planned.
> 
> Yasha is unimpressed by the Rogues and couldn't care less about them.
> 
> Steve is not very subtle in his want to befriend the pre-Winter Soldier Bucky, however, when Bucky learns what happens he's not very happy with Steve.
> 
> 9 months later Toni gives birth to a baby girl they name Morgan, then in the future have two more children before living happily ever after in a world where Thanos doesn't exist.


End file.
